


Let's Play Make Believe

by yerawizardsarry



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, just a tiny thing i wrote in my first period class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerawizardsarry/pseuds/yerawizardsarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena just wanted to play pretend with Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Make Believe

**Author's Note:**

> little kids getting way too caught up playing make believe au because I'm a piece of shit who can't update wahoa even though I have the next two chapters written in a notebook

"No, meathead," Sarah said, pushing Helena's face away again.

 

"Pleaseeeeee seestra," the blonde begged, returning her face inches in front of Sarah's again. The young girl's eyes remained glued to the TV.

The 6 year old girl's lip jut out, sad her seestra didn't want to play make believe with her. The blonde hung her head, her curly hair surrounding her face. Why didn't Sarah want to play with her? Didn't she love her? She would play with brother seestra Felix, but Mrs. S said he was too young, that he was only two, and he couldn't play with Helena yet.

Sad about not having anyone to play with, the blonde began to sniffle, tears welling up in her eyes. She slowly slid off the tall couch like something without bones. She was too sad to bother to move normally. She tried not to let her seestra see or hear her. Crying was a sign of weakness, and Helena wasn't weak.

But of course Sarah heard her. How could she not? The blonde was a bloody mess. With a small huff, she turned off the TV with the remote and got off the couch. She turned to Helena, who sat on the floor with her back against the couch, her head down as she quietly cried.

"Will you stop your bloody crying meathead?" Sarah sighed. She didn't like seeing her twin sad.

Helena whimpered in response, then sniffled, and kept crying softly.

Sarah groaned.

"Okay fine," Sarah huffed. "I'll play bloody make believe with you, but JUST FOR A LITTLE WHILE- HELENA LET ME GO."

Hearing that Sarah would play with her, the blonde jumped up and hugged the girl tight. Even at a young age, Helena was a lot stronger than most kids.

"Thank you seestra thank you!" she cried, swaying the brunette to and fro happily. She let her go and ran to the stairs. "First we shall play police, and then scientists, and then we can play house and make yummy treats."

Sarah groaned. What had she gotten herself into?

An hour later though, and Sarah had played a detective named Beth who discovered that Helena had killed and girl from Germany, and then played a scientist named Cosima who saved Jennifer, played by Helena, from a deadly cancer. Currently, they were playing house.

"Aynsley," Sarah called to her sister, who stood atop the counter, "can you pass me the flour?"

"Of course, Alison," Helena replied. She reached up on her tippy toes and grabbed the flour, accidentally opening the top of the bag. As she pulled it down, some fell out and dumped all over her face, down her clothes, and onto the counter. Sarah began to laugh hard, the shocked face on her sister was priceless.

Helena shook her face and handed Sarah the flour.

"Remember Alison, Charity needs this cake by tomorrow. The monthly potluck is at her house this time and I told her we would be bringing your famous chocolate strawberry cake," Helena told her, grabbing the bin of chocolate powder.

"Oh goodness, Aynsley, I hope I can get this ready in time," Sarah replied. She mixed the bowl of water, eggs, flour, and chocolate with a big spoon, some sloshing out the sides and onto the counter with each turn of her hand.

Helena nodded and hopped off the counter, moving to Sarah. She dipped her finger in the bowl and licked it. Immediately, she spit it back out.

"Needs sugar," she stated. "Lots of sugar."

Sarah climbed on the counter and grabbed the bag of sugar. She gave it a questioning look. She opened the bag and dumped it all in the bowl. Helena grabbed the strawberries from the fridge and poured them in the bowl. Not having anything to mash the strawberries with, she shoved her hands the bowl, using her fists to mash the strawberries and mix the sugar.

And then suddenly, they heard a jingle of keys in the door. The door swung open and their heads whipped around to Mrs. S standing in the living room, Felix in a baby carrier, staring at them.

Helena froze, her hands stopped mashing and Sarah stood on top of the counter, both staring in fear.

S placed Felix's carrier on the floor and walked toward them slowly.

"What's going on here?" She asked. Flour covered the floor, the counter, and the blonde girl. Pink thick liquid coated her hands and Sarah's feet stood in a pile of flour.

"Helena wanted to play make believe," Sarah stated, pointing to the girl.

Helena's lip jut out in sadness and fear. She hung her head and climbed off the stood, sugar dripping off her hands. She began to whimpering rather loudly.

Mrs. S huffed and grabbed the messy girls, scooping them up in her arms.

"Come on loves," she cooed. "Let's get you two in the bath while I clean this mess up. And then after, we can make a real cake."

Helena grinned widely and Sarah smiled to herself.

S walked them upstairs and placed them in a warm bath. Helena turned to her seestra.

"You had fun playing make believe with me, seestra." It wasn't a question.

"Whatever, meathead," she replied, splashing her twin.

Helena smiled happily

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I have like 4 more prompts I'm gonna fill eventually. Here's this to tide you over until chapter 6 of We All Have Our Additions.


End file.
